freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle2: Dr. Galaga Appears!
Dr. Galaga Appears! is a episode in Super Smash Strongest Battle. Plot After Sora, Blueberry Cake and Brody were injured when they fought Darkspine Magma Dragoon the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament continues. Transcript :(Episode begins with Dr. Galaga) :Dr. Galaga: So, how are things? :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Everything's going to plan. :Dr. Galaga: evilly Good. :(Zerowing is spying on Dr. Galaga and leaves) :(Opening Scene) :Narrator: Super Smash Bros. The series began in 1999 on the Nintendo 64 and it took the world by storm. Now, the Reiwa Period has started, team of heroes will take the title "strongest" in order to fulfill their wishes. :AllSpark Pictures and Universal Studios Presents :In Association with Nintendo Entertainment and Toei :( plays) :5-Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!! :Starring... ::Charles Martinet as Mario ::Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog ::Joel Haley Osmont as Sora ::Eva Tavares as Blueberry Cake ::Paula Berry as Cherry Crash ::J.G. Quintel as Mordecai ::Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows ::William Shewfelt as Brody Romero ::Tony Moras as Ian ::Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz ::With Peyton List as Ritla ::Benedict Cumberbatch as Zerowing ::Andrew Francis as Dr. Galaga ::And William Shatner as Darkspine Magma Dragoon :Producers by J.G. Quintel and Megan McCarthy :Songs by Project. R, Rider Chips, Kamen Rider Girls, Peter Rida Michail and Dillon Francis :Story Based on , , My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part :Battle2: Dr. Galaga Appears! :(At Canterlot High School gym) :(We see Sunset Shimmer playing with Water Lily) :Water Lily: laughing :Sunset Shimmer: cooing Who's a cutesy little baby? Who's a cutesy little baby? Who's a cutesy little baby? :Arkayna Goodfey: (On Computer) Em, Piper and I appreciate your concerns, Princess Twilight. But, I didn't see Zarya since she was teleported to Metal 4. I even talked to X about a Maverick named Darkspine Magma Dragoon. And I know it's crazy. But, I think he is a evolved form of one of Sigma's terrifying Mavericks, Magma Dragoon. :Twilight Sparkle: But, what about Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat and Mathis? :Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid: (On Computer) Yeah, they're already teleported to Metal 4, Twilight. But, we'll give you guys a call. :Tommy Oliver: Alright. Thank you. sighs I hope Troy and the others are okay. :Leonardo: Don't you worry, Tommy. I'm sure they're okay. :Raphael: Yeah. Even, Mario, Sonic and the others are with them. :Donatello: They'll even rescue Gia and I'm sure we'll have these circumstances at zero effect and- sniffles Gah! What was that smell!? :Nolan North, Juniper Montage, Hiro Hamada and Baymax: Oh, no. :Water Lily: crying :Sunset Shimmer: shushes It's okay, Water Lily. Don't cry. Sunsey's here. Uh-oh, looks like you made a stinky-winky. Let's get you fixed up, sweetie. :Eugene Harold Krabs: Sunset Shimmer Well, hurry up lass! We can't have Lily Pad's birthday party to start with her little sister, Water Lily made a stinky diaper! :(Scene cuts to Team Legendary Super Stars) :Sonic the Hedgehog: You feeling alright, Blueberry? :Blueberry Cake: I'm fine, Sonic. Just a little wounded and- (notices Sora made elbow in a form of a butt with two fingers) Sora! What are you doing?! :Sora: This is what Takaharu taught me, Blueberry. And, also (closes his ear) this! :Mario: gags :Sonic the Hedgehog: Wow! That is both disgusting and awesome. :(Cherry Crash hits Sonic on the head) :Cherry Crash: Please, don't encourage him. :Sonic the Hedgehog: awkwardly Sorry. :Ritla: (Off-screen) Winner: Team Pikachu18! :(Scene cuts to Kamen Rider Proto Woz, Kamen Rider Drive, Ruby Rose and Kamen Rider Kabuto) :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz detransform into Zion "Pikachu18") :Kamen Rider Drive: You guys did well. Proto Woz, please take this. :(Kamen Rider Drive gives Zion "Pikachu18" his Speed Shift Keyblade) :Zion "Pikachu18": Thanks. :(Kamen Rider Drive and Kamen Rider Kabuto detransform into Shinosuke Tomari and Souji Tendo, as they were teleported away) :(Scene cuts to Ritla) :Ritla: Okay, who invited you? :Dr. Galaga: I did. :Ritla: Ugh, Dr. Galaga. :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Are you the one who summoned me? :Ritla: Darkspine Magma Dragoon, right? You're causing problems by coming here without an invitation and running amok! :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: By invitation... do you mean this? :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon shows Ritla a Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament Ticket) :Ritla: Why do you have that? :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Because I'm here to seek the strongest! :Ritla: You are? :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Yep. :(Scene cuts to Team Weird) :Ian: Where's Brody? :Rose Ortiz: Helping Sora and Blueberry Cake. :Mordecai: Oh, right. I don't know what your beef with Darkspine Magma Dragoon is... ...but we should fight together. Aren't we all heroes comrades? :Troy Burrows: I don't recall asking you to be my comrade. :Mordecai: But fate made it so that we had to work together. Didn't that create a bond of trust between us? :Troy Burrows: I'll work with you if it's required to obtain the treasure. And I'll use that power too if I think it'll help me. That's all. :Mordecai: Is treasure that important to you? :Troy Burrows: Yeah. It's important! :Ritla: (On Metal 4 Monitor) Hey, everyone! I know it's sudden, but we have one more participant! :Mordecai: Darkspine Magma Dragoon?! :Ritla: (On Metal 4 Monitor) That's right! Darkspine Magma Dragoon has unexpectedly joined the tournament! The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament contiunes! :Ian: This is bad, you guys. :(Brody Romero arrives) :Brody Romero: Yeah, Ian's right. I helped Sora and Blueberry fight that guy and we were weakened. But there is anything I can help. :Mordecai: Right. When Troy told me and Rigby about Darkspine Magma Dragoon. I know it sounds insane. But, I think he's a evovled form of Magma Dragoon, one of Sigma's most dangerous and terrifying Mavericks. :Troy Burrows: Mordecai's right. This planet is the only way for us to rescue Gia. :Mordecai: How did it go, Brody? When you help Sora and Blueberry fought Darkspine Magma Dragoon? :Brody Romero: Great! Really great. Super great. And it could've been worse. We need to find Gia and fast. :Mordecai: Right. :(Scene cuts to Team Pikachu18) :(We see Ruby Rose drawing a picture of Captain Planet and Aria Blaze as cats) :Ruby Rose: " " :Zion "Pikachu18": [looking at Speed Shift Keyblade] This is awesome! Hmm? [notices Ruby drawing] Hi, Ruby. What are you drawing? :Ruby Rose: sing-songsy You'll have to wait and see! :Captain Planet: [looks at Team Black Warriors on the Metal 4 Monitor] We'll be facing with Jake and Gamerpen from Team Black Warriors. Zion, I think that you and I will- [notices Ruby Rose's picture of him and Aria Blaze] Ruby, is that a picture of me and Aria as cats? :Ruby Rose: Yep. [shows Planet a picture of him and Aria as cats] Well, actually, uh, I drew a picture of you guys as cats. chuckles :(Zion "Pikachu18" and Captain Planet looked surprised) :Zion "Pikachu18": Right. We'll be going. :Ruby Rose: Okay. Have fun! :(Zion "Pikachu18" and Captain Planet leaves) :Aria Blaze: [looks at the picture that Ruby Rose] Did you draw a picture of me and Planet as cats, Ruby? :Ruby Rose: Yep. Did you like it? :Aria Blaze: It was... breaking It was beautiful and... [Aria can't hold it any longer as she sheds tears in her eyes] Planet saw the picture you made. I've never been happier. crying :Ruby Rose: [wraps her arms around Aria in comfort] That's it. Let it out, Aria. :Aria Blaze: contiunes :(Scene cuts to Zion "Pikachu18" and Captain Planet facing Gamerpen and Jake Holling from Team Black Warriors) :Zion "Pikachu18": We're facing you two. :Gamerpen: Yeah. Name's Gamerpen! :Announcer: Team Pikachu18! From the Heroes of the Minecraft World! Kamen Rider Proto Woz!! Team Black Warriors! Newcomer: Gamerpen!! From Power Rangers Megaforce! Megaforce Black!! :Megaforce Black: Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black! :Captain Planet: You ready? :Zion "Pikachu18": Okay. :Proto Woz Ridewatch: Proto Woz! :Build Driver: BANANA! LOCK! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? :Zion "Pikachu18" and Captain Planet: Kamen Rider! :Ziku Driver: Rider Time! Kamen Rider! Proto Woz! :Build Driver: (in Sengoku Driver's voice) Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of Spear! BananaLock! Yeah! :(Zion "Pikachu18" transformed into Kamen Rider Proto Woz) :(Captain Planet transformed into Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form) :(Scene cuts to Cherry Crash and Mordecai facing from Team Land, Air and Sea) :Announcer: Team Legendary Super Stars! From Team Mario and Sonic! Cherry Crash!! Team Weird! From Team Mordecai and Rigby! Mordecai!! Team Land, Air and Sea! Red Wind Ranger... :Red Wind Ranger: Power of Air! :Announcer: ...Blue Wind Ranger... :Blue Wind Ranger: Power of Water! :Announcer: ...and Yellow Wind Ranger!! :Yellow Wind Ranger: Power of Earth! :Cherry Crash: Mordecai, are you sure that you and I will form an alliance? :Mordecai: Yeah, we are! :(Scene cuts to Ritla) :Ritla: Ready... GO!! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz, Megaforce Black, Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form and Gamerpen fighting each other) :Kamen Rider Proto Woz: Speed Shift Keyblade! :Megaforce Black: Snake Axe! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz and Megaforce Black clashing their weapons at each other) :Gamerpen: [summons Gazing Eye] Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form I like your girlfriend! She's cute. :Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form: Well. Maybe, you should stay away from her! Royal Banana Keyblade! Man, I know how Trixie feels about her jealousy on Aria. : Trivia *Proto R.I.C. joins the Equestria Ninjas. Gallery Brave iary by kamenriderpegasus-d938opd.png|Zerowing Speed shift 2014 by exusiasword-dcmytm5.png|Zion's Speed Shift Keyblade Clarence K9.jpg|Proto R.I.C. das5f2z-258c6711-3a55-46d1-8a86-af42c2362095.png|Ruby Rose draws a picture of Captain Planet and Aria Blaze as cats Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle Episodes Category:Crossovers